valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Vladimir Gorbachev(Imaginary)
"The question isn't who is going to let me; it's who is going to stop me." Russian Anarchist Imran Gorbachev, associated with the Soviet Union and known for his single-minded pursuit of revolution by any means necessary, including mass murdering, terrorism, and he also has zero empathy. He is way worse than victor zakhaev, takes no for an answer, will win over arguments that enemies try to argue, and any enemy that gets in his way he will kill without Hesitation. Allies *Emperor DaDa *Vladimer Zakhaev *Vladimer Putin *Khaled Al-Asad *RSSU Neutral *Vampire *Seth Richards *Mr. Magic Enemies *''Betrays Victor Zakhaev'' *America *Germany *Italy *Darth Flicky *John Vader *Task Force Rise in Power The Ultranationalist Party As soon as Victor Zakhaev dies Imran Gorbachev steps into power and takes over the Russian Terrorist Party and turns it into the Ultranationalist Party. They hope to accomplish many tasks and take down the Russian Federation and restore the Soviet Union to the world. Totalitarianism Imran begins a campaign to purge the german people to be accused of sabotage, terrorism, or treachery to the Russian Society; he extended it to the military and other sectors of German society. Targets were often Germany, America, and any other enemies that got in his way. The Final Solution As soon as all else fails he begins a final solution against his enemies to help gain world domination. He does this by taking control of the worlds technology and gasing the entire world with hydroflorine gas and a nuclear explosion killing millions and disinigrating buildings. Plans part 1 As soon as Victor Zakhaev fails he kills him and creates the Ultanationalist Party, reuniting with some allies he begins a campaign to create world domination. He forms an alliance with many people who wish to do the same and plans to bring back Vladimier Putin using the book of the dead. His terrorist league and Vladimier Zakhaev's forces go into Germany in an attempt to steal the book of the dead and the sources, eventually they succeed. Imran Gorbachev then orders his terrorists to move into Dr. Von Schneizer's lab and take it over stealing the most powerful weapons in the history of science. The Ultranationalists take the Hydrogen oxide bomb and turn it into a warhead, using nanotechnology and hydroflourine acid from the Nuclear reactors that Victor Zakhaev created. Imran Gorbachev then orders the warhead to be stored on his Russian base in Saturn so that he can use the warhead for utter destruction. Meanwhile he takes control of the death star and Venus (where germany's nukes are stored) and sends 10 Russian satellites to take control of all of the allied forces technology in space. Chernobyl Takeover After Vladimir Putin was dead he went over to Moscow, Russia and saw that a new leader was taking power, this angered him so he decided to go to Chernobyl, Ukrain and take over the entire state with acts of terrorism. Bringing Putin Back After creating multiple weapons Gorbachev and the Rest of the Ultranationalists create an alliance with the RSSU and the Iraqis. They Iraqi's create a new unknown invention and rob Fort Knox and still all the gold. The Ultranationalists then bring nukes to Iraq in exchange for all the gold. The iraqi's then set out to bring back Putin and fail only capturing the time watch and the sources. But then Gorbachev creates a new metal man using the sources and the time watch and the unknown invention to create a metal man more powerful than the original. Imran Gorbachev then says, "It's Alive! Finally created something that only Dr. Von Schneizer could create." He then lays targets on the table and it sets out to destroy them all. Dr. Von Schneizer, the babies, and the killers are still alive. Dr. Von Schneizer, his son, and his assistants then gets captured and the book of the dead and living get stolen. The Ultranationalists then bring back Putin and Putin continues his plans to rule the world. Acts of Terrorism/Bank Robberies *December 5, 4000 - Robbed an HBS bank in Istanbul. *June 24, 4255 - Hold-up of bullion trucks in Moscow, stole 3 million Rubles and killed 3 security guards. *April 8, 4780 - Robbed the Russian State Postal and Banking Service Depot of 32 million Rubles. *February 19, 4805 - A Swedish Furniture Store in a Shopping mall located in St. Petersburg is bombed leaving 100 dead or wounded. *July 8, 4880 - The offices of a U.S. oil company in Baku were blown up with 3 people killed. *October 28, 5000 (Day 1) - Attempted to rob the United States Treasury and failed *October 28, 5000 (Day 2) - Attempted to rob the United States Treasury and failed *March 16, 5000 - Massacre on the Russian Treasury, 500 Russians killed, 50 Million Dollars Collected. *June 5, 5000 - Robbed 1 Trillion Dollars from the United States Treasury *Unknown, 6000 **Takes over AirForce 1 **Derails train **Sends Iconic buildings in ruins Category:Fan-Fiction Articles